


Imagine watching Kili's life slip through your fingers

by rachel_gk



Series: Imagines! [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_gk/pseuds/rachel_gk





	Imagine watching Kili's life slip through your fingers

Imagine watching Kili's life slip through your fingers

"Kili!" I screamed as I heard his grunts then a loud yell of pain, then the sound of a thud on the ground.  
"Thayla!" He yelled as I charged up the stairs separating us.  
I saw Kili on the floor, a monstrous Orc on top of him, a knife about to slice Kili's neck. I threw one of my throwing knives at the Orc, and it buried it deep into the Orc's chest.  
Kili's wound was terrible, and I glanced at it and could immediately tell that the knife had been poisoned.  
My short, dwarves self didn't have far to kneel down and take Kili into my arms.  
"My love," he said, gasping for air.  
"We're going to get you medicine, alright? Be still!" I whispered, looking around wildly for someone's aid.  
Kili took my hand and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek, them grabbed at our wedding braid.  
"No, Kili-" I choked out.  
"I'm releasing you from our bond. I want you to-" he coughed and the blood began to seep out of the wound more and more rapidly.  
"-be happy," he struggled out.  
"No, Kili-" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes when finally the braid came loose and the tying bead fell to the ground. A broken promise. A broken heart.  
"Thayla, remember me always?" He asked.  
I was unable to respond, so I simply nodded my head, my heart shattering into many tiny pieces.  
"I love-" he began, then froze, the word 'you' dying on his lips, dying with him.  
"Kili, Kili, NO! NO!" I screamed, grabbing at his hand, begging the Valar for him to not be gone. His body was completely still, completely lifeless; his soul completely gone.  
All that was left was a corpse, a shattered dream, and a broken promise.


End file.
